More Like a Celtic Hero
by Akako Akari
Summary: Christine is a huge fan of WWE and made a trip to go watch the show in her hometown Dallas, TX. Little did she know she would get to meet her favorite superstar face to face.
1. Enter the Faces

The American Airlines Center in Dallas, TX was packed with people leaving the stadium. They were all moving quickly outdoors to watch and bid farewell to their favorites wrestlers as they got onto their buses. It was a mess. People were so aggressive trying to get out the doors pushing whomever out of their way to escape the chaos first. A young woman who was only 5'2" was being knocked around like tossed salad. She knew that it wasn't the best idea to come alone, but who would she have brought along with her to watch Raw that Monday night?

Christine was struggling to get to the doors. Every few steps forward were another ten backwards. It was already so late and she knew she would miss getting to wave to Sheamus, or as she knew him to be, Stephen Farrelly. As she tried to escape the crowd to venture outside to see him go, a burly man behind her gripped her wrist and pulled her towards the bathrooms. With all the pandemonium the guards were too busy to notice her being dragged away by some rough looking man. Panic sunk deep into her chest as she clawed at his hands to let her go.

He easily tossed her onto the floor of the bathroom before looking down on her. Christine couldn't help but let out a sob as he let his eyes wander over her form. The woman then bolted up hoping to maybe escape somehow. She slid under one of the stalls and locked it before the man could ram his shoulder into it. She let out a scream as the hinges whined in protest. Christine then slid under the wall into the next stall over not caring at how nasty the floors were. As she tried to pick herself up the door was slammed open catching her in the temple and causing her world to go black before she heard another man scream for help.

"Let's take her to our medical staff." A familiar voice said. Christine could feel that she was still stretched out on the linoleum floor as the people around her shuffled to move out of the way of something. Her body was then lifted with ease onto a stretcher and Christine wondered who found her and where they would take her. She forced her eyes open slightly and could only see a shadow of a large man. The lights stung her eyes and she quickly squeezed them shut again. "Take it easy little lady. Just relax. We're gonna help you out and that man has been arrested so just relax." Christine sighed in relief as the familiar voice spoke to her. If she wasn't mistaken it was the fan favorite, John Cena.

As they entered another room she heard voices of more wrestlers and John asking them to turn down the lights. Behind her eyes lids, Christine could tell the lights had been dimmed and she slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by what seemed to be a doctor or a trainer. Regardless, he was checking her eyes with a little light to see if she had a concussion which he confirmed that she did. The doctor asked her to sit up slowly and when she did she caught sight of Sheamus. Her eyes locked on him in pure awe as he was in reaching distance. His back was to her of course and there was another trainer working on his knee. He must have tweaked it during his match with Mark Henry.

"You're name is Christine then?" A voice asked her and she turned her head to face John Cena who was smiling at her. His voice was gentle as if he was talking to a startled deer. Christine nodded then turned her head to look back at Stephen. He was looking over his shoulder at her and she immediately looked down at her lap. Christine swallowed hard and she heard John Cena chuckle a bit. The girl averted her gaze to look at Cena and he gave her a knowing look. "Well considering what you have been through tonight, maybe I can see if Sheamus will sign an autograph for you." "Stephen.." Christine whispered. John laughed at that then she let her gaze travel back to where the Irish warrior was to be only to find him much closer. A small squeal escaped her and she looked back down at her lap again her hands wringing together. "John you should know I could do better than that for a lass in need. What says you girlie? Mind spending some time with me before we head out?" His accent was thick and caused goose bumps to rise on her arms. Christine let her eyes wander back up to him and she nodded meekly at him. "Good, may I call you Christie then? And what is your last name girlie?" "Starling." Christine barely managed to get out a bit above a whisper. She could hear John Cena chuckling at her timid behavior with Sheamus as the doctor or trainer made his way back over to her.

"Are you nauseous?" The doctor asked.

"A little…"

"How about your head? Do you have a headache? If so can you rate it from one to ten for me, ten being the worst?"

"Yeah, maybe a four?"

"You don't have any medication allergies do you?"

"Not that I am aware of…"

"Alright good. I will give you two Advil and you should probably take two every four hours at least until your headache subsides. I will be right back. I need to get you an ice pack as well. "

"Thank you."

Christine fiddled with her hands a bit more before a large pale hand fell over hers. "Relax sweetheart. You are making me anxious." The woman let her green eyes trail up to meet his blue one's. She nodded again, not a sound escaping her lips. Stephen held one of her small hands and Christine smiled slightly despite what she nearly had to experience. Stephen was just as nice and down to earth as she thought he would be and he was kind enough to give her a little bit of courage just by holding her delicate hand. Christine allowed her fingers to close around the tips of this fingers.

"I am not all too sure what happened to you Christie besides the fact that you were injured. Mind telling me?"

Cena shook his head at Stephen, but it was too late. The look of fear came back to Christie's face and tears began to well up in her eyes. Those bright green orbs squeezed shut forcing out the tears and holding in the rest. "Ah, sorry lass. I didn't realize…" He trailed off as the doctor came back. He gave Stephen a quizzical look before clearing his throat. Christie blinked her eyes open. From the corner of her eye she could see John retreating to go speak to Ryder. "Take these two for me and Stephen please hold this to her head for me." Without a word, Stephen grabbed the icepack and without pulling away from holding her hand to reassure her. He gently pressed the ice pack to the spot above her temple. Christie took the two Advil with ease then let out a heavy sigh.

"Do you think you can drive home tonight?" Stephen asked, his voice gentle.

"I think I should be okay."

"At least let me walk you to your car." Christie nodded a yes.

In the next thirty minutes they talked about light topics. They discussed where Christie was from, her job, and college. He was shocked to learn she was actually 24 when she barely looked 17. He confirmed with her driver's license. She then asked him questions about himself. They discussed topics from family, friends, and what his favorite food was. They laughed here and there and before they knew it pretty much everyone had left the room besides the doctors. The gentleman who had helped Christie approached the two once again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you again for everything."

"Alright well if you are up to it, it seems about time for Stephen to be leaving."

Christie nodded realizing that she would probably never have the chance to talk to Stephen again. It was okay though. She would come to more shows and be an avid fan of course. He was just doing his duty as a superstar of the WWE to take care of her. It wasn't like something could really happen between them.

Stephen helped her to the ground with ease, his hands at her waist he set her down. Christie swallowed hard at the simple action, but to her it was incredibly intimate which was ridiculous. To her, any contact with a man was intimate considering she was still a big V. It was her little secret. Everyone thought she had given it up already at a party, but the thing was, Christie had serious trust issues for many reasons and tonight added one more to the list.

"Are you sure you can drive alright? I can arrange for someone to take you home."

"I'm fine. I promise."

Christie flashed him an award winning smile and Stephen gritted his teeth. The woman was so small, so fragile, but there was an incredible innocence about her that made her glow. From his perspective, he figured she didn't have any idea how incredibly attractive she was.

"Alright, if you promise… you can lean on me if it makes it easier to walk. Do you work tomorrow?"

Christie followed his instruction and allowed him to guide her to her car. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist holding her petite form up. Christie mumbled a yes. "Why don't you give them a call tomorrow and let them know you aren't going in. You need a day to take it easy." The woman nodded and they approached her 2007 black ford focus hatchback. The Celtic warrior let out a chuckle as he saw her car. "It's just what I imagined you would drive." Christine pulled away from him and pouted at him. "Why the face girlie?" Stephen laughed even harder and pulled open her door for her after she unlocked it. "Tell you what…" he pulled out his cell phone. "…give me your number and I will contact you and get you special tickets to our next show in town alright?" "Really?" "Of course sweetheart. It's the least I could do for ya." Christine rattled off her cell phone number to him shocked that she would hear his voice again personally speaking to her. "Now, drive safe and you will be hearin' from me soon alright?" Christine nodded a smile plastered to her face that made her head hurt just a bit, but she didn't mind one bit. Stephen leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead before shutting her door. Christine starred at him in shock and she could see him laughing behind her window. Her cheeks turned red and she started her car. She glanced out the window again and Stephen was still there smiling at her waiting for her to pull out safely. Christine knew then that the rest of this week if not longer she would recap her night with Sheamus.


	2. A Rough Entrance

Christie continued to enter in criminal records that were sent back from the researcher. It was a wonder how there were so many criminals and how many of them their client hired. Granted, their client was hiring people for a call center so it wasn't like these people would be working with children or the elderly, but still. Possession of marijuana, evading arrest, as well as contempt of court, that was just a bit too much for her tastes. Although, she was used to it as she had been with her company for 7 years now. True she had once wanted to pursue a career in the limelight, but she learned quickly that introverted people are just not meant to be on stage.

It was finally noon and Christie logged out of the server and minimized the windows. On her desktop was none other than Sheamus, the Celtic Warrior. It had been a little more than three months since she met him. Every day she would think about it and allow that memory to pull a smile from her face. She no longer hoped that he would call her or even text her. He was just being nice and that was why he didn't give her his number. It wasn't a surprise in the least. The guy was famous for Christ's sake. He would be better off with an older woman, closer to his age, and one of the model varieties. Christie was just another girl next door with her large green eyes that were more hazel than green and her long brown hair that seemed to have a red tint in the sun. Her skin was slightly tanned, but had more of a yellow hue to it due to her Italian roots. All in all, she was pretty ordinary. Her body definitely wasn't amazing in her eyes. She aimed to look something like Mickie James, but that would require much more extensive training and with college and work, there just wasn't enough time in the day.

A flash caught the corner of Christie's eye and she glanced at her phone. It was on silent and on the front of the screen was an unknown number. The woman bites her bottom lip thinking that she shouldn't pick it up. She was very adamant about screening her calls, because she didn't really receive calls. People would rather e-mail her or text her since her phone is always on silent. Despite her best judgment, Christie picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Christie?"

It wasn't a familiar voice at all and she debated on hanging up on the individual, but she stayed on the line, not wanting to be rude.

"Yeah, this is she."

"My name is Mike. I am called from WWE. I was told to get your address so we could send you tickets to the show that is coming up in four months."

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of scam? Do you need my credit card number or something?"

"No ma'am. A superstar has paid for your tickets and invited you to come to the show."

There was just no way. There was no way he remembered her. If so why wasn't he calling? Silly question, he was probably busy with training or practicing for the next show after all it was Tuesday and he would be recording tonight. It was too bad that Stephen would record on Tuesday and she would have to wait until Friday to see him.

"Christie? Are you still there?"

"Oh yes, sorry I spaced out a bit."

The gentleman on the other side of the line laughed a little.

"It's not a problem. I do it all the time. Now, your address please and an email address so you can keep up with the shipping information."

"Sure..." Christie then gave him her information. He thanked her and they hung up.

Christie starred at her phone for a moment not really sure what had just happened. She knew there was a show coming up, but she didn't have the money for it this time around. It was incredible luck that she was able to go still. Her lips upturned into a goofy looking grin as her co-worker stepped into the room. She gazed over her shoulder her green eyes bright with excitement.

"Whoa...", Chris said smiling back at her, "...you look excited about something. Should I be worried?"

A little yelp of joy escaped Christie's mouth. Chris took a step back with a fictitious worried look on his face. Christie jumped up and stalked him down before reaching up to grip his shoulders. She shook him as she spoke enunciating each word.

"I got free tickets to go to Smackdown!"

Chris blinked registering what she had just said then beamed down at her.

"Exciting. Are you going alone again?"

"I think so. I am not sure how many tickets they are sending. I didn't even think to ask.

"If there is a second ticket I could go with you."

An incredulous look fell upon Christie's face. She took a step back releasing the taller man. "And let Stephen see me with another man? You are out of your mind."

Chris frowned at that. "It's not like he will even notice you. He is similar to an actor. Fans aren't real people to him."

Her face fell at that. Of course he was right. Stephen was just playing his role as an idol who adores his fans. That was why she was to receive tickets.

With a sigh she mumbled a "fine".

"I can come with you?"

"Sure... just don't get all clingy. We aren't going on a date. You are coming as a friend to protect me from the crazies..."

After Chris left the room Christie pouted at her desk. She moved her mouse and her screen saver turned off allowing her to see Sheamus again before she went back to work skipping lunch yet again.

Nimble fingers tugged on loose strands of hair, tucking and weaving them until her hair was in a long braid that fell over her shoulder and chest. She put on a light coat of foundation, power, and minimal blush. A thin line of eye-liner was applied to her eyelids as well as mascara. Christine enjoyed a more natural face and she couldn't stand it when girls would hide behind all of it. She quickly applied chap-stick, a spray of her favorite perfume, and took one more look at herself in the mirror. She had lost a bit of weight since Stephen saw her last. She was down one dress size and chooses this opportunity to show it. She wore a forest green color that made her eyes look nearly gray and her hair just a bit redder. It feels to her mid-thigh and was loose just past her waist. She wore a cropped jean jacket with it and a pair of brown gladiator heels that were more casual than flashy. Christie smiled before grabbing her things off the counter including her cell, chap-stick, I.D., $50, and the tickets.

Christie nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a honk at the front. Chris was obviously impatient. She hurried out the door and made sure to lock it. The key was then returned to its hiding place before she ran down the walkway to his car. She slid into the passenger seat with ease and ignored his eyes wandering over her form. It was a moment later that they were on their way to Smackdown that warm Tuesday evening.

"You look great..." Chris said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thanks." Was the only response she could think of giving him. She was so nervous to see Stephen again that her stomach felt like it was literally knotted making her feel just slightly queasy.

"You okay?"

"Of course I am."

"Not in the mood for a conversation?"

"Not really..."

"I see. I feel like this might be a very unpleasant evening..."

Christie turned her head to look at him with a quizzical expression. A sigh then escaped her lips as her face softened to look a bit more apologetic.

"Chris I am sorry. You know how worked up I get."

"He won't even notice you are there."

"It's better to be hopeful right?"

He let out a sigh as they pulled into the parking lot and was directed where to park.

Christie was out of the car in a flash and walking so quickly that Chris had to run to catch up to her from where he locked his car.

"Hey wait for me dammit!"

Christie paused and glanced over her shoulder. He looked pissed and she winced at the nasty look he was giving her. Her head was obviously somewhere else.

When he caught up they walked together to the front and allowed the team to scan their tickets. Christie was then stopped by the man who scanned them and asked which one of them was Christine. Christie nearly laughed as the answer was obvious.

"That's me."

"Well I was instructed to give you this."

He pulled out a necklace type object that had a card at the end of it saying backstage pass. Christie's eyes lit up and she looked at Chris who was glaring dagger into the plastic object. She ignored his bad attitude and slid the pass over her head. The man then instructed her to go to her seat and she would be allowed backstage after the show. She beamed at him before uttering a thank you.

Chris and Christie followed the rest of the crowd and made it down to the floor section. Christie was in shock as the attendant guided them to front and center. Chris did what seemed to be a happy dance and began ranting on how awesome this was. Christie was only laughing with giddy excitement as they took their seat and waited for the show to begin.

A/N: Sorry there was not Sheamus in this one. I would really love to see reviews. Any feedback is wonderful. If I could do something better let me know! Also, if you have ideas that you would like to be seen please tell me and I will work on adding ideas that work well with the story. Thank you everyone for reading!


	3. Party Night

**A/N: Thank you for the review lil'wolverine! To others that added my story to favorites or alerted it, I want to thank y'all too! Now things are going to slowly start picking up from here guys. Keep in mind that wrestling keeps these guys moving quite a bit and I want to stay true to that so please bear with the slow beginning where feelings are developing for the first few meetings. **

"It's a shame…" his theme blasted through the speakers and Christie's heart slammed into her rib cage as she stood up, practically jumping to see Stephen. The crowd seemed to be on fire, fans of Sheamus screaming at the top of their lungs. Christie couldn't scream. Her chest was so tight that no sound would come out and it let her mouth hanging slightly open. Her bright green eyes were wide with anticipation as he climbed onto the tarmac. Chris was seated and practically glowering as she stared at her Celtic Warrior in complete awe. When she looked at him all she could see was a beast of a man ready to fight his opponent. The gentler side of him was gone, for now. As it were, she didn't mind. Christie actually began to like him because of how intense his gaze was when he was ready for battle.

Wade's music began to play and he walked out, his eyes set on Sheamus. A giddy laugh escaped Christie as she envisioned what was about to take place. Biting her bottom lip, she turned to look back at Sheamus to see his eyes on her. Christine swallowed hard and smiled up at him. He didn't quite react, but she figured he might not have been looking at her. I was hard to tell considering there were thousands of people there. Christie glanced behind her and saw a pretty blond with bronzed skin wearing Sheamus apparel. Christie couldn't help but feel defeated knowing that he was probably looking at the tall blond. Her green eyes averted to glance at Chris to find him playing a game on his phone. A sigh escaped her slightly pink lips before she glanced back at the arena.

Wade and Sheamus were currently facing off while waiting for the bell to ring. Not a moment later the bell chimed and the two were in a grapple. Sheamus brought a knee up into Wade's stomach causing Wade to let go and step back. Sheamus followed with a hungry gaze, that of a predator seeking his prey. The beast slammed his fist into Wade's back causing Wade to drop to his knees and continue his crawl to the corner, Sheamus in tow. Sheamus put a boot to Wade's leg and a fist to the man's side before he gripped his neck and forced him to stand. Sheamus went to smash Wade's face into the turnbuckle, but Wade kicked out of the corner and unleashed his own attack.

The fighting went on for almost four minutes and it looked like Sheamus was going to lose. Wade attempted to lift Sheamus and the Irishman kicked out of his hold. Sheamus was then able to do the Irish Curse and leave Wade on his back writhing in pain. Sheamus went for the cover and Wade kicked out. It was obvious that Sheamus had, had enough. Sheamus put the beat down on Wade some more and took the advantage. After another attempt to pin Barrett, Sheamus turn for a moment and Wade rolled out of the ring. He stumbled around ringside before Sheamus caught up to him. The ref began the countdown and the two men continued their brawl off the tarmac. At ten, the bell rang and Sheamus didn't seem to know what at happened. In a fit of anger Wade slammed the confused Sheamus into the steel poll of the ring. Sheamus pulled himself back up into the ring and Wade followed closely behind. Wade lifted the Celtic Warrior to his shoulders only to have him kick himself out of Wade's grasp yet a second time. It was then that Sheamus greeted Wade's face with the Brogue Kick.

The match had come to its end with Sheamus as the victor. His music played as he slid out of the ring. Christie was doing what looked to be a happy dance while flailing her arms about at Chris telling him just how awesome Stephen was. At the mention of his name the Irishman leaned onto the little wall that separated himself and the little brunette.

"My name sweetheart?"

Christie swung around to be face to face with Stephen who was smirking down at her. Chris was also up on his feet at this his arm crossing over Christie's mid-section. The Irishman looked a tad amused at Chris's attempt to keep Christie away from the large man. The small woman simply pushed the man's arm down, her eyes still glued to Sheamus. He was so close to her. Why was he talking to her? Obviously the show paused for everyone to get ready for the next match so he didn't seem to mind the small break. The people around her were screaming and trying to reach out to touch the athlete and he didn't bat a lash that was until someone snagged the little one's hair. Christie let out a whimper as the blond woman's watch tugged at her hair while Chris fumbled to try and detach it. Sheamus then removed the watch from the blonde's wrist and slowly righted the situation. Stephen handed the watch back to the woman who was yelled at him to marry her. He appreciated the thought, but it wasn't a priority to him to get married.

"You alright? Sorry about all that."

"Ah, you're fine. Sorry I was just shocked that you came over here. That's why I was starring like an idiot." Christie let out a nervous laugh before Stephen placed his hand on her shoulder. Her green gaze swiftly averted to meet his blue eyes.

"You have the pass. Wanna come back for an early tour?"

Christie's eyes practically popped out of her head. "Serious? Yeah I do. Of course! How do I come back there?"

"Easy…"

With those words Stephen wrapped his arm around her telling her to hold his neck. She did just that worried that he could hear her heart racing beneath her small frame. The man lifted her with such ease that she felt weightless, like a feather. He eased her to the ground and Chris's mouth hung open at that.

"You're just gonna leave me here? Seriously Christie? Don't expect me to help you at work anymore!"

He yelled as her and Stephen walked away. It felt surreal walking up the ramp with all the fans cheering and a lot of the girls squealing in envy. She couldn't help but to look out to the crowd and another eruption of screams pierced her ears. As shy as she was, Christie knew that the excitement in her chest meant something. That crowd meant something to her and she knew that something big was bound to happen, she just didn't know what.

Sheamus walked her around the backstage area for a bit before handing her off to backstage personnel. She was able to meet Randy Orton, Triple H, Jack Swagger, Beth Phoenix, CM Punk, Santino, Kelly Kelly, and many more. By the time they were done she was exhausted. Her cheeks literally hurt from smiling so hard for an extended period of time. The gentleman named Josh stopped in front of the men's locker room and told Christie to wait. The woman sauntered across the hall and leaned against the wall. Her green orbs wandered around her as she observed every crevice wanting to memorize this moment. It was a moment she would never forget.

The locker door opened and Sheamus emerged as well as Josh. They exchanged a few more words before Josh retreated back down the hallway. Christie watched Josh go as Sheamus approached her. Stephen dropped a heavy hand on her shoulder and bent his head down to see her eye to eye. Christie couldn't help, but smile back at him. He was the reason this was able to happen. He and John Cena really gave her such a great memory that she would be able to tell the grandkids about in the future.

"Thank you so much for this… really. This is really amazing to be back here and to be able to talk to everyone. I am just stunned that I was granted this dream."

Stephen was a bit surprised at how heartfelt she was. The girl talked as if she adored sports entertainment as much as he did." A smiled tugged at the corner of his lips as he allowed her to continue.

"I just have no idea how I deserve this or repay the kindness. It's too much really."

"Well you could come join me and the rest of the crew for drinks tonight."

"It's Tuesday!"

"Call in?"

A laugh escaped the woman and again he was surprised at the fluttery noise that escaped the girl. Stephen was beginning to realize that she wasn't just that scared little girl that he saw the first time he met her. Christie didn't seem to just be a fan; she seemed to be more than that. There was something incredibly intriguing about her that made Stephen want to know more about her, but he wasn't in the Dallas area very often and he met tons of people each day. This girl would soon be a forgotten memory.

"Sure. It is a once in a lifetime chance right?"

Christie sat awkwardly between Stephen and Stu aka Wade Barrett. There were several other people there just talking and laughing. Christie had barely taken a sip of a Guinness that Stephen was kind enough to buy her. Stephen leaned in to her and spoke to her slightly under his breath so others wouldn't hear.

"Relax sweetheart. Have fun… I will take care of getting you home."

Christie turned her head to face him and realize just how close he was to her. Her breath caught in her throat as she starred at him wide eyed. He quirked a brow at her then smirked before turning away again to chat with one of the Bella twins. Christie pondered a bit to herself not sure what to call the wrestlers. Was she to call them by their stage name or could she speak to them like any other person. She took a chance and went for the latter option.

Her hand touched Stephen's shoulder and he glanced over his should at her. "You watch soccer right?" Stephen's eye lit up as she mentioned something so familiar. The only ones he could really speak to about soccer were the Hispanic wrestlers such as, Sin Cara and his doppelganger, and Stu.

"I sure do. You watch soccer? Here in the states?"

Christie nodded. "I play too."

"Really… What position does a little girl like you play?"

"Forward. And little girls are fast boy." She retorted with a smirk of her own.

The Irishman really underestimated this girl. The woman had a backbone. He must have just caught her at a really bad time. He still didn't know how she had obtained her injuries the first night they met face to face.

"You might have to prove it. Maybe you and I can play one day hm?"

"If you're ready to get your ass whopped like a girl."

"I doubt you could."

"I am sure I could out run you any day of the week big fella." She mocked and Stephen let out a full laugh at her boldness. She really was something. Maybe it was the drinks.

The two continued to chat about soccer and their favorite teams. After several drinks she explained that she once wanted to be a singer, but was too afraid to get on stage in front of a real crowd. Karaoke at bars and pubs was about as far as she would go. Stephen was also informed about her favorite places to karaoke and the days she would go to sing to her heart's content.

"Why not sing us a song now girlie?"

By this time a couple of people were listening in on their conversation. The ones listening all voiced their agreement and Christie grinned while biting her bottom lip nervously.

"There is no karaoke music or anything."

"Accapella!" Beth voiced from Phil's side.

A sigh escaped Christine's lips and she slowly slid out of the booth to stand up in front of their table which was crowded with people and fans. She then began to sing "Shook Me All Night Long" by ACDC since it was a well known classic. As she expected several people joined her. Luckily the drinks loosened her up a bit and she got into singing and completely forgot the reason she was out at this bar on a Tuesday night to begin with.

"Run the World" came on the radio in the bar. The song could barely be heard over the masses of people, but in her music haze Christine could hear it. She sang along with a huge smile over her lips. That shy little girl with her liquid courage began dancing to be joined by some random guy that seemed to be one of the fans. Stephen watched her enjoy herself and he couldn't help but feel some kind of accomplishment for bringing this kind of smile to her face. Some of the divas were then also dancing and Stephen figured it wouldn't hurt to join as well. He then joined his little fan as she swayed to the music as it changed. Christie hadn't even realized that he had come to dance with her Stephen realized. Her eyes were closed as she let the music engulf her.

After awhile Christie opened her green eyes to see Stephen laughing and dancing next to her while others danced in their little click. She slowly escaped the crowd only to collapse back into the booth. She took a napkin and dabbed away some of the sweat. She finally came to terms with the fact that she would not be working the following day. It wasn't really a big deal. She never called in and the last time she did was over half a year ago. She didn't even call in the day after the incident at the last WWE show she attended. Christie was simply a workaholic.

Stephen clawed his way out of the crowd out of breath and Christie couldn't help, but to snort in an attempt to hold in laughter which only made it worse. The woman was laughing so hard from her own embarrassment at snorting like a fool in front of the Irishman, but she could hear his laughter as well.

"You ready to head out? You look tired…"

"Yeah… it's way past my bedtime."

Stephen smirked and helped her to her feet. He walked her outside and to his car. He didn't quite have a bus yet so he would stay in hotels, but that was no big deal really. It was a price to pay to make it big. You have to start somewhere right?

"Can I take you home or do you need your car?"

"I can get a taxi tomorrow. I don't think I could pass a test right now."

"Safety first sweetheart, I like it."

The two got into his car and he started it up. "Can you enter your address in the console for me please?" Christie leaned forward and fiddled with his GPS for a moment before directions were ready for him. He pulled out of the lot and headed in the direction of her apartment. Meanwhile, Christie let her head drop onto her shoulder and she drifted off into a half sleep. During the drive Stephen would glance over at her. She really was something. The girl was down to earth, fun, and had similar interests. It wouldn't hurt to get to know her more. Yeah, it wasn't very professional, but none of the women he worked with really interested him. Christie on the other hand did even though she didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary.

He pulled into the complex and woke the girl up. She yawned and realized she was home. Getting to the actual apartment was easy, and being the gentleman he was, Sheamus walked Christie to her door. A dog's barking could be heard on the other side of the door and Christie laughed.

"Sorry about her. She's a momma's girl. She doesn't like when men try to take me away."

Stephen lifted a brow at that statement and smiled down at her.

"Glad you made it out tonight. I will keep in touch this time."

"You don't have you. You really have done enough for me. Just getting to meet you was enough for me."

"No, not as a fan. I want to be friends with you sweetheart. I need someone to talk to about soccer."

"Oh! Of course! You can text or call whenever after five at night Monday through Friday and at anytime on the weekends."

"Will do. Have a good night Christine. Talk to you soon."

"Yeah… night. Drive safe."

Christie unlocked her door and turned her head to watch Stephen retreat back down the stairs.


	4. Pumpin' Iron

Christie's eyes fluttered open as her phone buzzed on her night stand. With a tired groan she rolled onto her stomach and pulled the irritating device off of the charger. Those green eyes struggled to focus in on the phone. Tired eyes finally cleared up enough to try to navigate the uncomfortably bright screen. Before even bothering to read the text Christie had obviously received, she checked the time. It was three in the morning on a Friday night, now Saturday morning. A sigh fell past her lips as she opened her received texts. An unknown number had left her a short question which left her a little confused.

You awake?

Was it a drunk text? She couldn't be sure, but with much hesitation she texted the stranger back.

Now I am. Who is this?

Sorry to wake ya sweetheart. This is Stephen.

Oh! Well what's up?

Mind If I call ya?

Go ahead.

Christie took the time to sit up in her bed and fix her hair as if he would be seeing her. Being as nervous as she was, the woman also downed half a glass of water to make sure her voice didn't sound like a man's. She clicked her lamp on and leaned back against her wall. The phone felt like it was so much heavier now than it ever had. She also feared that the object would light into flames the longer she starred at it. A large yawn escaped her as the phone rang. She quickly snapped her mouth shut and answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Is that it?"

"Would you be mad?"

"No. But that seems a bit off. Why would you be calling me for no reason?"

"I'm just pullin' you're leg. I finally got some free time so like I promised I wanted to give ya a ring."

"It's only been a month…"

"And in that month Liverpool has been eliminated from Champions League."

"Oh yeah! Did you watch the game? My team made it."

"Who is your team?"

"Inter."

"Didn't Real Madrid's coach used to coach them?"

"Yeah. They won everything that last year he was there and then he took off. I actually cried. It was the saddest moment of my life."

She could hear him chuckling in the background and the sound was something that felt so familiar to her. It was like she had known him forever.

"Well it's the saddest moment of my life. I am debating on even bothering to watch the Champions League."

"I wish I could help somehow. Need a hug? Oh wait a minute… you are forever away."

Another laugh escaped the man on the other line. Christie couldn't help but grin at her accomplishment. The next two hours the two talked about soccer, her childhood, his struggles on the road, and his winnings at the past couple of Smackdown shows she had watched. The next several months were the same. He would call or at least send her a text once a month usually to discuss the soccer games that had gone on. It was always small talk and it didn't seem like their relationship would ever escalate into anything, but she was okay with that. Christie knew she wasn't his type. She was like Mickie James and he seemed to date girls more like Maryse or Kelly Kelly. His type of woman was tan, thin, and blond with blue eyes. Christie had dark brown hair that had a red tint to it during the summer time especially and she was short with fair skin that was more olive than bronzed.

A full 6 months had passed since she went out with Stephen and the others after the show. There was to be another show in Dallas the upcoming Monday and Tuesday. There was talk on the wrestling blogs that the wrestlers were planning on getting together at one of the bars again. Christie knew that she would be attending the little get together. There might be a chance of seeing Stephen. Sure they talked, but she felt like building any sort of friendship was better to do face to face. The only thing that seemed to bother the young woman was the fact that he had failed to mention anything about meeting up with her while in town. It wasn't such a big deal, but being a woman, her feelings got hurt regardless of the logic she put behind it.

Christie walked back into her apartment after walking her dog that Sunday afternoon. She kicked her door closed as she moved through the threshold. Jackie, her black lab, whined as Christie kicked off her shoes, neglecting to release the beast from its leash. It was hard for her to not beam down at those large brown eyes that starred up at her green ones. There were days that Jackie seemed more human than any one person in Christie's life. Jackie was her best friend and her protection all in one. The unconditional love of her "child" was something that could bring Christie out of any sort of funk.

After Jackie was released, Christie began to work on the dishes. It was her last chore before going out to the gym later. She hadn't minded hygiene that morning seeing as she was going to get dirty scrubbing down her apartment that day. It was for that reason that she was completely caught off guard at the knock on her door. It was a thunderous pound that seemed somewhat ominous. In her running shorts and an oversized jersey and bright yellow cleaning gloves she made her way to the door. Jackie was already at her side, hair up on end and growling viciously at the unwanted visitor. Christie gripped the dog's collar and without even looking in the peephole she pulled the door open. Familiar pale skin and bright blue eyes met her gaze. She immediately slammed the door shut. Even Jackie looked up at her "mom", curious at her actions. She should be attacking the intruder by now, but he was still outside.

"You were expecting another man were you?" He called from the other side of the door.

What the hell is he doing here?

Slowly Christie pulled the door open again.

"No, sorry. I was surprised. I obviously wasn't expecting company." She motioned to herself as she tugged back on Jackie allowing the large man into her home. Stephen shut the door behind him and locked the door just from habit. His blue gaze then met the dog's. Jackie was still growling at the man and Christie fought back tugging her towards her room.

"Let me put her up and I will be right back."

Christie then pulled Jackie into the bedroom and to the large kennel in her walk-in closet. Jackie dropped her tail as she saw the formidable steel cage. Unwilling, Jackie was pushing into the cell before being locked away. Another whine escaped the brown eyed beauty as Christie left the room. The woman's green gaze was apologetic as she left her best friend behind to speak to the warrior who happened to be stretched out on her couch.

"Comfortable?" Christie asked while making her way into the kitchen again to finish up the dishes. There were several containers on the counter and Stephen wondered what it might be. The apartment smelt like baked good so she must have made something good.

"You need me to taste test anything?"

He watched the woman's shoulders twitch with laughter and he smirked at her response. The woman then turned to face him out in the living area. Her green eyes seemed much more confident as she starred him in the eyes, never breaking contact. He couldn't help but to be impressed by the change. The first meeting they had the woman had been timid, afraid of him even. Now she was something different. Before she had simply been cute, attractive, but not something he would have bothered in making an advance for. Her cute side was still there and he figured it was because of her rounder face, tiny nose, and large eyes. In addition to that more innocent look, there was something much darker, something alluring even about her. Her gaze made him feel like she was looking right into him, like she really knew him, really understood him. Stephen wondered about that.

"Actually, yeah. I have to bring these to work. You mind tasting one for me?"

Christie opened one of the containers and pulled out a round chocolate object. She moved over to him and held the candy like object out to him.

"What is it?", he asked his hand held out, ready to catch the object Christine dropping into his palm.

"Cake ball. It's one of my specialties. This one is chocolate cake with an orange icing mixed into the cake. I roll 'em, pop 'em into the freezer, then dip 'em in chocolate. Tell me what you think."

Christie then retreated back into the kitchen to wipe down the excess water on the counters. While she finished up, Stephen bit into the chocolate to find a creamy center of cake that practically melted as it toughed his tongue. This woman was a god. How the hell was she not married, engaged, or at least dating a man. Some idiot must have really passed up a wonderful opportunity being with a woman who could make something as delicate as that tiny dessert. The cake ball wasn't overly sweet and the whole thing tasted like it was made from scratch, which he could appreciate. He recalled that the cakes here tasted fake. The birthday cake he had for his last celebration was so sweet that he couldn't even swallow a bite of it. It was horrid to be frank.

"Christ Christie. That was amazing. Remind me why you aren't married yet?"

"Cause I am only 24 and that just isn't a priority right now."

The petite woman turned to leave the kitchen and head back out into the living room. It was then that she realized he was wearing a pair of sweats and a jacket and his hair was down. He looked so different from what she was used to. Christie pulled her lingering gaze away from him as he began speaking. She listened as she grabbed her shoes and sat on her couch next to him.

"Aren't most girls here in the states married at 22?"

"That's true, but I am not one of those girls as you can clearly tell."

The woman was bold and he enjoyed her quick retort.

"So you are special…. Is that what you are tellin' me? And what are you doing? Are you planning on leaving? I just got here."

Christie then took this time to look back at him a bit surprised. Did he really think that she was implying that she was special?

"First, I am nowhere near special. I am just a regular ol' gal. Played in the mud as a girl, played with the boys, crushed on boys, grew up, and here I am today. Normal. Completely normal." Christie wanted to get a point across that she wasn't some cocky little girl who thought she was better than others, because that was so far from the truth.

"Second, I did have plans before you came over here. I was going to hit the gym after chores. That is why I have no makeup on and probably look like the thing that crawls at the bottom of a lake."

The Irishman covered his face, his shoulders shaking in laughter. He finally released his face and looked at her seriously. Christie's brows furrowed at the sudden change in his mood and he was up on his feet suddenly. The man stepped closer to her and she stepped back on reflex. What could she say? The man was a tad scary. He was huge compared to her tiny frame. He could probably eat her for breakfast and still be hungry. Her back finally hit the wall and her confident demeanor quickly faded as her heart tried to break out of her chest.

"No way could you look like that. You are actually quite sexy right now."

Christie's eyes were wide with shock. The Celtic warrior then stepped back and laughed.

"You are way too easy girlie. Tell you what… I needed to hit the gym after I left here anyway. May I join you?"

Christie punched his arm playfully at his terrible prank. She was almost positive that she was about to have a heart attack if he took that any further. On second thought, was Stephen just flirting with her? The woman eyed the wrestler and decided that getting her hopes up would only get her hurt.

"Sounds like fun. Should I drive?"

"You think I can fit in that tiny car of yours?"

"Sure… we will just push back the seat some. No big deal."

The two left her apartment with Stephen shaking his head, smiling. He would go ahead and fold himself into her car. She seemed so adamant to drive so if that's what the fan wants… fine.

They got into her little manual Ford Focus. Christie seemed excited to drive and knew it was too late to change his mind, but this seemed like an awful idea. Sheamus already didn't quite trust women drivers. She started the car and pulled out. So far so good. They left the apartment with no issues and then all hell broke loose as she grinned like a man woman. Stephen gripped the "oh shit" handle and held onto the door, hoping to keep the thing shut. The woman shifted from second to fourth as she accelerated quickly down the 35 mph speed zone. She then shifted up to fifth gear and they were nearing 60 mph. Christie was seriously going to end up in jail.

Not even two minutes later they were in the 24HR Fitness parking lot. Stephen quickly escaped the death trap and turned to look at Christie.

"What the hell was that?"

"Wanted to show you how a real woman drives."

"Really? I am pretty sure getting killed defeats the purpose."

"Are we dead?"

"No, but…"

"Blah... but. That all you got mister Smackdown? You should be able to do better than that."

Stephen silenced himself and lifted an amused red brow at the woman. It was a frightening concept that she had a point and he couldn't lie, she did drive like a champ. She had maneuvered easily around the corners, and shifted right when she needed to. It was impressive. How did she know how to drive like that? The Irishman obviously didn't know all he thought he knew about her.

The two split up inside the gym. Christie changed in the locker room. She wore a pair of biking or running shorts that were like a second skin. She also wore a matching black sports bra. Her things were thrown into her locker and she locked it. Her mp3 was in one hand and a bottle of water in the other as she left the locker room and moved to the elliptical machines. She picked one and began her 30 minute run before Zumba class started. Her green gaze would find that pale skin and bright red hair and she would watch him lift weights. Stephen drew attention from all angles. The women at her gym were chattering amongst each other or just staring. Who could blame them? There were some really good looking men at the gym, but Stephen stood out from all of them.

The run ended quickly and she noticed a crowd gathering in front of the Group X room. It was time for her favorite activity. Christie hopped off of the machine and grabbed her things. Little did she know, Stephen was watching her. The crowd of women slowly trickled into the room finding a place on the floor. Christie took a spot at the front considering she knew most of the dances and she was occasionally pulled up front to lead. The instructor made her way to the front and class began. The music pumped and Christie danced like her life depended on it. Sweat coated her skin as she followed the movements. Stephen was hanging by the window peaking it to see what was happening inside. He smirked at all the girls dancing inside the room. Christie looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself and at that he went back to the weights.

The two finally exhausted met in the steam room. Christie was laid out across the top seats her eyes closed.

"I am so sore."

"Agreed. Feel good though."

"Yeah…" she agreed breathlessly.

"Hey… where did you learn how to drive like that?"

Christie leaned up on her elbow to look at the Irishman.

"Oh… well… my biological dad taught me when I met him when I was 20. He races in NASCAR like things. It's like the cheap redneck version of NASCAR, but they still know the same thing as the professionals."

"Still pretty cool."

"Guess so…"

"You don't like him so much I take it?"

"Things just didn't really start or end quite right. He wasn't ready to be a dad when I finally came around. It happens though. I mean there are kids who don't have any parents. I have three. Well, two and a half."

Stephen realized that this little girl would work herself into his life even if she didn't try. There was something about her that made him want to talk to her more, protect her even.

"Hey I think I know how to make your day."

"How so?" she asked getting up getting ready to leave.

"We are going out Monday night. You should join us. You coming to the show?"

"Can't. No money and I can't keep asking for days off every time you are in town."

"I understand, but still come out alright?"

"Sure, just text me when you know where." She said even though she already knew where they would be meeting. "Alright well I am done here. You ready to head back Stephen?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

With that, the two left the gym and headed back to Christine's apartment. Christie and Stephen were back outside of her door once again saying good bye and Christine thought it was probably the most surreal thing ever.

"Well I would give you a hug good bye, but I am nasty right now."

"I don't mind. So am I. What would it matter?"

"Fine."

The man wrapped his arms around her and she was pressed flush to his body. Christie let her arms wrap around his neck and she hugged him back still feel like she could wake up at any given moment. The two stayed like that for a bit longer than a normal hug. They finally stepped away from each other and without so much as a goodbye they both retreated.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I want to thank all of you for reading. None of y'all have sent me any feedback which makes me super sad! I have no idea what I could improve of. I need your help guys! Also, I wanted to get a new chapter out ASAP for y'all so I apologize for the lack of editing. I did read over it twice before uploading it, but I am sure I missed a couple of things in my lack of sleep craze I have going right now. Feedback people! That is your homework! Get on it or I will punish you by not posting for over a week! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

Music listened on repeat while working on this story:

2nd Sucks - A Day to Remember

5'O Clock - T-Pain

Hello GoodMorning - Rick Ross

End of Days - Jim Johnston

Metalingus - After Bridge

Smoke and Mirrors - Jim Johnston

'til I Collapse - Eminem

Sail - AWOLNation

I Need a Doctor - Eminem

Jump on My Shoulders - AWOLNation

Without You - Breaking Benjamin

Faster - Matt Nathanson


	5. All About Her

The empty apartment was rather desolate without Stephen's presence. Her back pressed to her door as she let out a shaky breath. The feeling of his arms wrapped securely around her waist still lingered. It was still hard to breath even with him gone. Had she really been in the arms of the Celtic Warrior? It didn't seem real. The area where his arms had been just moments before still tingled slightly. Christie was still very much in her own little world trying to engrave that moment in her mind. She thought that it would placate her, but it seemed to only intensify her hunger for him. Her tongue moistened her lips as she pondered on how it would feel if he were to kiss her. How would his hands feel on her skin? She got goose bumps just thinking about it. Her dreaming seemed selfish considering he had already given her so much. Before, she just wanted to shake his hand, get an autograph, and maybe a picture with him. Was it really so wrong to want more? After all, she is only human and it is in human nature to be attracted to our healthy and successful counterparts. The more she thought about it and rationalized her own urges the more she realized it was practically impossible for her to not want him. The real question was did Stephen want her too? Could he?

The last five minutes of work were seriously dragging on. Christie tapped her foot as she eyed her clock for the millionth time as she entered in a criminal record into the system. A day in the life. With only two minutes left in the day her desk phone rang. Christie felt like dying. She picked up the line and very politely answered. A woman on the other end of the line was panicking about an order she needed to place and have done first thing the next morning. Christie's hands were tied in the matter and she agreed to take the order and complete it before she left. Christie wanted to cry as she sat at her desk after hanging up the phone. It was five in the evening and she had to complete an order for two applicants, each with four counties to search. Her plans of getting all dolled up were practically ruined and she hurried to work on the last bit of work for the day.

It was eight at night and Stephen had sent her a text letting her know where they were going to meet. Christie had about 2 hours to run home, get ready, and get to the bar. Her work was cut out for her, but she would be damned if one late order would ruin her evening. She dispatched the order, clicked off her monitor, grabbed her things, and ran. Her purse and phone were thrown haphazardly into her passenger seat as she violently dropped herself into the driver's seat. Keys were thrust into the ignition and her engine roared to life. She shifted into reverse and hit the gas. The black focus flew back as she was already shifting into first. A moment later she was flying down the road determined to see Stephen again.

Christie stood outside of her car adjusting her hair that was pulled up in a straight pony tail. She wore a pair of super skinny jeans with lace peeking through ripped slits, a Rorschach test inspired silk crepe tank top, and black tie up ankle boots. Since jewelry wasn't really her thing she only wore a long chain necklace that fell to her abdomen. Her hazel eyes were highlighted with light eyeliner and mascara and the rest of her face stayed bare. All in all her outfit was pretty simple, but still special in its own way. The woman typically wore jeans and t-shirts so this was dressing up. She worried about how Stephen would view this edgier outfit. Regardless, it was too late to change it now. With that thought, she abandoned her car and made her way to the bar.

Inside, her eyes scanned the area looking for the familiar broad shoulders, bright red hair, or luminescent pale skin. Instead of spotting the Irishman, Cena spotted her. How he remembered her, she would never know. He easily maneuvered through the large crowd to approach the petite woman. Cena's trademark grin was plastered on his face as he hurried to her direction. As he approached her he was speaking, but due to the load music she could only shake her head whilst pointing at her own ears. Cena was now standing directly before her and realized she was having a hard time hearing him. He leaned down and spoke directly into her ear without actually screaming so luckily he didn't blow out her eardrums.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again! You here for Sheamus?"

Of course he called Stephen by his stage name. She doubted that anyone knew Stephen spoke to her still.

"Of course! He is here right?"

"Yeah. I will bring you over to him."

Without hesitating in the least he grabbed hold of her hand. Christie wanted to shake him off of her, but she knew with her tiny frame that the waves of people would force her away from him. As they moved through the crowd someone's hand brushed over Christie's rear and she let out a yelp. Of course Cena whirled around with a look of concern on his face. Christie's flushed face grinned up at the superstar.

"What happened?"

"Nothing! It's not a big deal. Place is crowded. I was bound to get groped eventually, on accident or otherwise."

Cena frowned and pulled her to walk in front of him. His large hands weighed heavy on her shoulders as he led her through the crowd. Envious eyes watched the couple weave in and out towards the back of the bar. Christie could see flashes of light and she assumed that it was the responsibility of cameras. That was obviously where they were headed. Just as she expected they walked into the crew each taking a picture with a fan or two. She spotted Stephen with a blond hanging on his arm her lips to his cheek. Irrational jealousy came quickly and nearly had her turning and leaving, but her feet stayed rooted to the ground. Cena's hands were still placed on her shoulders as the Irishman glanced up to spot Christie. He looked back down at the blond and they spoke for a second before she turned and hurried to her friend who was holding a camera. A smiled came to Christie's lips as she thanked herself for not storming out. Each day she was getting better at controlling her rampant emotions.

"Thanks for getting me over here alright John."

"Not a problem. It was nice seeing you again…"

"Christine…"

"Christie… that's right. It's been nearly a year right?"

"Something like that."

"Don't be a stranger now."

"Of course not."

Cena smiled then made his way over to Orton and his wife. Christie smiled as she watched them interact for a moment before her thoughts were interrupted by a certain Irish lilt.

"Hey."

"Is that all?"

"Would you be mad?"

Christie laughed then turned to face him. His arms wrapped around her small frame, her arms trapped beneath his. He lifted her off her feet and shook her before releasing her again. A giddy laugh escaped her despite her wanting to control her giggling urges around him. Of course this drew a laugh out of Stephen before he looked down at her seriously. His eyes bore down on her as a gentle smile graced his face.

"You look great sweetheart."

"Oh shut it… "

"I mean it!"

Christie swatted at his arm before giving him a disapproving glare which he laughed at.

"You are about as threatening as a rabbit."

"That's funny… and kind of ironic I suppose."

"How so?"

"Nickname was bunny in high school cause of my little nose, as well as chipmunk. My ex called me that all the time."

"Sounds like an asshole."

"I dated him at least four times since 7th grade."

"What was wrong with you?"

"He really wasn't a bad guy and he was my very first love."

"What did you like about him?" he asked as he guided her to the booth.

His hand was like fire on the small of her back and she found it difficult to focus on the conversation at hand.

"I can't quite remember. I know I went to church with him and I figure he was the kind of boy my dad wouldn't mind that I brought home. I have daddy issues."

As they sat down, Stephen chuckling at her answer, a woman approached and asked what the two would be drinking. She ordered a Guinness for Stephen and a glass of chardonnay. Stephen stopped laughing then and his brows drew together as he heard her order.

"Wine?"

"I'm Italian… what can I say? I like wine. Is that a problem fella?"

Stephen blinked at her before grinning and bending his head closer to her.

"What if it is?"

Christie swallowed hard and moistened her lips. Her nerves were completely on edge with him so close. She could feel his breath and smell the soap he must have used after the show. Christie couldn't breathe, her eyes locked with his. She averted her gaze and bit her lip. His gaze had fallen to glance at her lips and he immediately sat back. It was around that time that Stu Bennett made his way over along with Cody Rhodes. It was incredibly good timing for Stephen as his head was going to where no wrestler's head should. It wasn't like it was wrong to want to sleep with a fan, but it was frowned upon. The performers were to keep a sense of professionalism while meeting with fans. In his case, he was already breaking rules by allowing her to call him by his name. He would tell her not to, but the way it sounded with the thick Texas twang made it worth it.

"Sheamus."

"Wade… Cody…"

"This is the girl from before right?" Stu asked motioning to Christie.

"Christie."

She held out a fragile hand to take his larger one. His blue eyes smoldered at her and he pressed his lips to her knuckles. Those blue eyes then averted to Sheamus. He was obviously in character. As he lifted his head away he smirked at the Irishman as Sheamus took to his feet, chest puffed out. Christie nearly laughed, but decided to play along. She gave Wade a look of disgust before allowing a smirk to fall upon her lips. She then stood; Wade's eyes now on her, she reached for Stephen's face and turned his head forcing him to look at her. Mustering up all the courage she could the woman pulled him down to press her lips fully to his. For a moment there was no reaction from the Irishman, but she did hear Wade scoff then whisper to Cody.

Stephen had responded finally and one hand held the back of her neck as his lips moved against hers. As the "heels" left, Stephen pulled away. His eyes were serious and locked on hers. Christie was completely embarrassed and dropped back into her seat. It was impossible for her to not feel his gaze still boring into her. Her hazel eyes finally averted to meet his blue ones. Stephen sat back down slowly still watching her with a cautious gaze as if she would attack him again.

"How did I do? Pretty good acting right?" Christie feigned innocence.

"Acting…" he repeated as if he was unsure of what it meant.

"Yeah. I thought that Wade was trying to make you mad by hitting on me so I thought why not make him think I am completely smitten with you?"

The fact was the girl really was completely smitten with the Irish wrestler. She didn't want to divulge information like that though as that would make her completely vulnerable to have her heart broken.

With a smirk Stephen grabbed his Guinness and took a swig. Christie followed suit and took a sip of her wine as well.

"Do you have any idea why they are having you wrestler what's his face… ummm… ", Christie snapped her fingers a couple of times trying to think of the wrestlers name. She wanted to draw the attention away from what had just happened. They were friends and she didn't want him thinking she was just another crazy fan who would do anything to get into bed with him.

"Jinder?"

"That's the one. I feel like they aren't showcasing your talent like they should."

"There are other angles they are working on currently, but Paul has already made it clear that I will be pushed again in the future. They just have a lot of new talent that they are trying to bring up, so more people watch. I already had the spotlight for a bit. Remember?"

"Is that a real question? Of course I remember! How could I not? I loved your heel phase. You were so… dangerous."

At that Stephen gritted his teeth then smirked back at the petite woman who was sipping on her wine.

"Am I not now?"

Christie turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh! No, don't misunderstand me. I think you are perfectly dangerous now, but you were bad then."

"You like bad boys then?"

Christie's cheeks when red as she answered her voice an octave higher.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Fine… now… I am sick of this place. Mind if I follow you home and we can talk there? The smell of smoke is making me sick and its way too loud in here."

"Yeah that's fine with me. "

"Lead the way."

Christie fumbled with her keys as Jackie barked in the background. She finally was able to unlock the door and the two moved into the threshold. Jackie was at Stephen's heels getting ready to attack before he knelt down. Jackie took a couple of weary steps back growling all the while. Christie was about to grab Jackie's collar to tug her back into her room when Stephen's hand reached for her wrist to stop her. At that moment Jackie lunged and Christie inserted her body between her dog and the Irishman. With her back to the crouched Stephen, she also knelt and talked to Jackie in a gentle voice.

"Sweet girl it's okay. He's my friend… See?" Christie took Stephen's hand and showed Jackie as she pet the Irishman's hand. Jackie sniffed the offensive appendage then sniffed Christie's hand. The dog went back and forth a couple of times before she got bored and went to lay down in the corner of the living room. With a sigh Christie stood and turned to look at Stephen.

"I am so sorry about her."

"It's fine sweetheart. She just loves you."

"This is true… so…" she spoke as she moved around the larger man and to the couch. "… do you want to watch anything?"

Stephen dropped onto the couch next to her as he watched her turn the TV on.

"I don't really have a preference."

"Well then… we will be watching Barcelona and Real Madrid. Is that alright?"

"Is that last year's game?"

"Of course."

"Barca won right?"

"Yeah 3 to 1. It was a really good game though."

"Put it on."

The first half went by with them focusing only on the game. The teams were tied and the duo were acting as if they hadn't watched the game. Each shot drew them to their feet and had them screaming at the screen. They were now dropped in their seats. Christie was going for the remote to skip through half time when Stephen stopped her.

"Pause it."

With a curious glance over at Stephen she clicked the pause button on her remote.

"Mind me asking why were are pausing an amazing match up?"

"We haven't really had a chance to talk face to face like this. We are always on the phone or talking by text. I am not in town often so…"

"Really Stephen don't do this because you feel bad for me."

"It's not like that. I consider you more than just a fan. You know so much about me and you watch me every time I am on TV and I feel like I don't know anything about you. You are a complete mystery to me."

"That's ridiculous. I am completely boring. I promise you."

"Tell me about your boring life anyway. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have three younger siblings; Crystal, Christopher, and Chandler. We were all named after my mom's brother. He passed away when she was young and she wanted to do something for him."

"Tell me more… where did you grow up?"

"Miami, Florida. Crystal and I were born in Florida and we lived with my Grammy and Papa cause my biological father was bad news. He went to jail for selling coke and mom wasn't making enough money to live on her own and take care of us." A laugh escaped her despite her wanting to hold back that bitter sound. "I remember I would wake up at six in the morning to have 'coffee' with my Papa. He would make me hot cocoa and give me part of his newspaper so I could be just like him. He was my idol. He was in the Navy once upon a time and he was also a big fan of wrestling. He passed away this past year and I hadn't seen him in seven years."

Christie paused before continuing.

"Grammy was an artist and a model. She was from Italy and she was seriously nuts. She convinced me that she could talk to ghosts. She said she could see the spirits and they really liked me. Grammy said that my aura was red meaning I was very passionate which I do believe. I have always been passionate about my loves. Writing, reading, WWE, my dog, my work. I put my all into things I love so in that sense my Grammy was very right."

Stephen watched her facial expressions change from ones of happiness to bitter sadness as she told her story which was a complicated on. The poor girl was so alone in the world and felt like an outsider most of the time or so it seemed. Her mother was bi-polar and battled anorexia. Her step-father had abandoned their family and had a bastard child in Dubai when he was away for work. She tried to take care of her mother, but with school and work she seemed exhausted.

They talked until it was almost four in the morning and by this time Christie had dropped her head onto his shoulder in a half daze. He understood why her eyes looked sad now. It seemed as if she had to grow up far too quickly and it left her worn out and empty almost. She did share some funny stories about her and her younger sister's adventures. He wouldn't mind meeting her siblings. They all seemed like colorful people. Her parents were another matter. He didn't like the way they had used her growing up and he wished he could have prevented it, but if he had she wouldn't be how she was today.

Stephen realized she stopped talking and peeked over at her. She had her arms wrapped around his arm as if it was a stuffed animal and her knees were propped up on his thigh. She seemed so relaxed and he didn't want to bother her, but she needed to go to bed. He carefully shifted and slid his arm behind her back and the other arm under her knees. Lifting slowly he leaned her head onto his chest and walked her into her room with Jackie following. Stephen placed her on her bed and pulled back the sheets on the other side. He lifted her again and placed her on the mattress and covered her small frame. A childlike groan escaped her lips and he smiled. Stephen stepped out of the bedroom and heard the sound of a phone vibrating. He saw that it was Christie's phone and checked the message. It was from her kid sister.

"Happy B-day broski. We've got plans for you tomorrow night. Get ready to sing your ass off."

Stephen's brow furrowed as he looked back at the bedroom. Her birthday was tomorrow? Why hadn't she said anything? Stephen pulled out his phone and entered in Crystal's number. He planned on getting in touch with her the next day to find out what exactly they had planned for her. He would definitely be there as well as a few others. She was going to get the surprise of her life tomorrow.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for the feedback and I have made a forum for y'all to use at your leisure. **.net/myforums/Akako_Akari/3348390/ **Also, I hope everyone enjoys the holiday and watches SMACKDOWN tonight! If you would like to follow me on twitter or add me on facebook please let me know via PM and I would be more than happy to give you the info. **


	6. Merry Merry Birthday

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone! I hit a bit of a writer's block, but I seem to have myself back under control again. Please review and/ or message me with any ideas, questions, comments, and such. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be some actual progress in their relationship soon as you all can tell from this chapter. Things are starting to progress and I can't wait! :) Hugs and kisses everyone and Happy New Year just a touch late. **

Wild bursts of laughter escaped the woman's chest as her little sister's boyfriend, Merek, shuffled to LMFAO's Sexy and I Know It that was being sang by one of the random bar goers in attendance. The singing was just as horrendous as Merek's dancing. His mop of brown hair was flailing every which way as the man's head bobbed as his feet slid back, kneed up, stepped forward, and then slid his foot back again. Crystal was urging Merek to continue as Chris made his way over to Christie. He eyed Merek wearily as if concerned he would be hit as he passed the flailing boy. Frankly, it was a possibility and fortunately for Chris, he made it to Christine's side unscathed.

Chris's fingers wrapped around Christie's small wrist as he pulled her away from the group shaking in laughter as Merek kept up the entertainment. It was Chris's forceful behavior that had Christie gnashing her teeth in irritation. He always seemed to think he was more important than anyone else and so he disregarded everyone feelings on a day to day basis this being a prime example. Of course he was completely oblivious to the fact that Christie was trying to pry her wrist from his grasp. It took all of her power to not just kick him in the back of his knee.

When they finally approached his car Christie's voice came out filled with venom. "Can you stop? It's really rude to just take off mid-party especially when I am the guest of honor. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem and if you would be patient I would have explained it all to you once we got out here. Plus, they can entertain themselves."

"You could have asked me inside before forcing me out here."

"You wouldn't have been able to hear me."

"Not true… but what is it that you wanted now that we are out here."

"I got you something."

"And you couldn't give it to me with the other gifts later?" Christie could feel her sanity slipping as she looked at Chris ready to lunge at him for his arrogance and complete stupidity.

"I also wanted to talk to you…"

Shit.

"About?"

"Save that for later…" Chris opened his driver door and pulled out a long velvet box. Double shit. "…here. Open it."

"Chris… seriously. I told you not to spend more than twenty dollars on me."

"Forget it. Just open it."

With a heavy sigh Christie took the box from his hand. She pried the box open to reveal a necklace with a silver heart with diamonds embedded into it. It was obviously well over his given budget and overall an inappropriate gift for a co-worker.

"I can't accept this Chris."

She snapped the box closed and held it out to him.

"Awe Jesus Christie! It's a damn gift. I got it for your birthday! You have to accept it."

"Chris you know as well as I do that this is not an appropriate gift from one co-worker to another."

"What about a boyfriend?"

"What…" An incredulous look came across her face followed by a look of horror. There was NO way. No F'ing way she would date this guy.

"Come on Christie. Think about it. You can't tell me that you haven't seen the way I look at you. I think about you all the time. I want to have a reason to dote on you and I want you to look at me, just me."

"Chris…"

"Think about it. I won't accept no tonight."

"I'll think about it…" Christie breathed out just wanting to pacify him. Sure enough it worked.

"Good, now let's get you back inside to get something to drink."

"Great…"

An hour later and several drinks into the night Christie's name was called over the speakers. Her brows practically rose into her hairline as she looked around confused. Her younger sister was smirking in her direction and Christie glared at Crystal. It was karaoke night at Fox and the Hound and Christie had made it clear she didn't want to sing tonight and obviously that didn't mean anything to her kid sister. As she was glaring her name was called a second time and her friends, Michelle, Violet, Summer, and Sharron converged on her. They all grabbed her arm, wrist, or hand and pulled her towards the karaoke DJ.

"Christie?" The DJ asked his gnarly teeth bore in a hideous grin. Christie feigned a smile back at the man. He seemed nice enough.

"That's me… I guess."

The man laughed.

"I was told you are the birthday girl tonight and they have requested you sing Where the Lines Overlap by Paramore. Are you up for it?"

"I guess I am…" Christie let out a nervous chuckle as the man nodded and pointed over to the mic.

Christie took a final swig of her Guinness and passed it off to Violet. "By the way… y'all are dead in three minutes. I suggest y'all either run or hide to delay the process…"

The girls all burst into laughter at Christie's threat. Being 5'2" didn't do much when trying to intimidate people unfortunately.

Christie turned and stepped in front of the mic. The music began to play and she was lost. Her voice came out soft for the first line as the nerves finally settled. As the song played on her voice became stronger and she began to get the audience involved. Little did she know, behind her, several new pairs of eyes watching her interact with the crowd. As she sang "I've gotta feeling if I sing this loud enough you'll sing it back to me…" The second time she sang the line everyone in the bar sang it along with her. The words were easy enough for most of the people in the bar to sing along with her. As the song came to a close everyone began clapping wildly and some were even kind enough to stand and cheer.

Christie managed to worm her way back to her pool table totally embarrassed, yet somehow incredibly proud, of being cheered like that. Christie typically avoided being on stage as much as possible because she wasn't anything special. At least in her eyes she wasn't, but that didn't mean other saw her the same way.

Realizing she wanted to kill her friends for putting her on the spot she glanced up ready to attack. Instead of seeing her friends Stephen Farrelly, Paul Levesque, Stephanie Levesque, Mike Mizanin, John Cena, Stu Bennett, Phil Brooks, and Beth Carolan were surrounding her pool table. Her friends were mingling with the WWE superstars and Christie's brow furrowed. She immediately found herself a seat and pushed away any alcoholic beverages that were near her. Obviously, she had too much to drink. It wasn't until she saw Chris sulking that she realized that it wasn't a drink induced hallucination. Stephen was grinning across the pool table at her, obviously having a very serious match with "The Game". Christie flushed and glanced down at the very interesting piece of gum that had probably been on the ground for at least four to five years. Interesting…

Cena pulled Christie out of her own little world as she continually asked herself why they were here. She knew they were in town, but shouldn't they be at their own party with the rest of the wresters elsewhere, maybe a nicer bar? Cena snapped his fingers in front of the woman's face and her gaze immediately lifted to his face. Of course, the hero of Raw smiled down at her.

"A little bird told me it was your birthday. True story?"

"What? How? I mean… yeah. It's my birthday, but how did… why?"

"Your lover boy over there apparently found out somehow and got in touch with your people."

Christie pondered about this for a moment. She considered her facebook account and realized that she didn't allow her birthday to be seen on her facebook. How else would the Irishman find out her birthday? Did she tell him in a drunken haze one night? Even so… how did he know who to contact… who did he contact? So many questions and surely the culprit was present who had provided the Celtic warrior the information. Wait a second… lover boy?

Her emerald colored eyes narrowed on Cena and he lifted his hands as if claiming innocence.

"Lover boy…" Christie repeated her voice meek, more so than she had wanted.

Avoiding the lingering question in the air Cena switched the subject. "How was your day today? You do anything special at work?"

"They brought me cheesecake… and lunch. It was fun. Oh! My boss got me a Sheamus T-shirt and I almost wore it out tonight. I am kinda glad that I didn't." A laugh escaped the woman's lips as Cena chuckled at her.

"You were really good up there…" Cena motioned towards the karaoke DJ.

"Whatever… you are just saying that." Christie said waving off the notion that she really did do well.

"No seriously, you had the whole crowd going." Cena retorted.

"I am sure you could do the same." Christie challenged.

"Yeah, well it's my job."

"Not mine…" Christie said sounding slightly defeated.

"Could be… " another voice chimed in.

Christie glanced up at the new voice, knowing well who it belonged to, and her eyes met with Paul's. Triple H had been Christie's very first favorite wrestler. It was Triple H that made her a fan of wrestling to begin with. Her chest tightened and she held her breath afraid to speak.

"We are looking for a new announcer for Superstars if you want to audition. The auditions will be in Miami, Florida so all you need to do is get there."

Christie's lips parted and suddenly her mouth was incredibly dry. Was she really going to get the chance of a lifetime? Apparently Chris had been listening to the proposal. The man was up and at her side in second and glaring daggers into "The Game".

"Absolutely not. Christie no."

Christie opened her lips to speak only to be interrupted by a certain Irish lilt. Christie's heart pounded against her rib cage and butterflies took over her stomach. The sound of his voice made every single nerve ending in her body hypersensitive which she could never get used to.

"It's her choice fella. If she wants to come on the road with us we would all be more than happy to take care of her."

"It's true…" Cena mused a smirk forming on his lips as he eyed the black haired boy that did seem more and more like a boy than a man.

"Whatever… I will see you in the morning Christie… you had better think about my question and make a decision."

She had already made her decision, but she would wait until work to let him know that she just wasn't interested in him.

"I told you I would."

"Good… see you in the morning."

Chris stood and Christie followed suit. He stood a head taller than her which really wasn't a feat at all. His arms wrapped around her and she gave him a hug back. The boy pulled back slightly and pressed his lips to her forehead. Christie suppressed the urge to wipe it off and offered him a friendly smile instead. Stephen had watched the whole little episode and didn't seem pleased in the least. Paul was talking to his wife and had missed the seemingly harmless act while Cena watched with an amused grin on his face.

Cena was the first to speak after Chris retreated from the bar.

"Alright birthday girl… tell you what. If you beat me at a game of pool I will pay for you to come to Miami to audition."

Christie's eyes lit like a child's in a candy store as she looked at Cena. He looked confident. No worries… she just had to win. If not, then she would figure out how to get there even if she had to sell her TV and Xbox.

"You're on, but don't cry when I whoop your ass."

"Big words for such a little girl…"

"Keep talking Cena… you are only delaying the inevitable."

A laugh escaped the Irishman as he listened to the two argue. It was easy to see how witty the petite woman was and it was thoroughly entertaining. Before she was able to walk away and as Cena's back turned, Stephen reached out and grabbed Christie's wrist. She was tugged into his chest as he gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday sweetheart... I have something for you when this match is over… now go show me what you got."

Christie's face was hot as Stephen's arms wound around her waist and lifted her up off her feet. She bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt impossibly small as he held her. How in the hell was this guy still single and why the hell would any woman want to leave him. To her, Stephen seemed perfectly sweet and the complete gentleman.

"That's exactly what I was referring to!" Cena called out to Christie.

Stephen set her down and Christie whirled around to glare at her opponent.

"Shut up Cena!" She practically squealed at him before stalking over to the table her face completely red.

The game began with Cena way in the lead. He had two balls left plus the eight ball, where as Christie had only been able to put two in. Christie was determined to beat him, but it wasn't looking good. The whole crew was watching now in amusement as Christie attacked Cena with her stick. She popped him once in the behind and a look of shock crossed his face as everyone burst into laughter. Stephen got up from his stool and left his Guinness behind to move behind Christie.

"Little girl… what do you think you are doing?" He hissed in her ear causing a chill to run down the woman's spine.

"Nothing…" Christie cooed as her eyes averted to look at the Irishman. Those bright blue eyes were narrowed on her green ones. The woman starred back up at him with a reproachful look. She tried to feign the most innocent of looks as Stephen starred at her.

"I'll help you…" he then stated simply as if that was the obvious way to handle what was happening.

"I believe that would be cheating…" Cena announced and Stephen lifted his hand to quiet the other man.

"This was obviously a handicapped match from the beginning. She will be playing… I will just coach. Sort of…"

"Sort of?" Cena and Christie repeated in unison before narrowing their eyes on each other which drew another peel of laugher from the group.

The Irishman positioned himself behind the petite woman, his chin hovering above her shoulder, his cheek next to hers, and his arms wrapped around her to guide her hands to hold the stick in the correct manner.

"Now…" he breathed. "…take your time and aim, like this." He shifted slightly his body pressing further into her back. Christie could feel the flush on her cheeks as she held her breath, afraid to move. He moved for her and aimed the stick at the cue, which was aimed at the stripped red ball. "Take a slow breath and when you hit the ball exhale. It will help you keep control." After he spoke the words he did just that. He took a slow intake of breath next to her ear and she shuddered without meaning to and the man smirked without her knowledge. The stick was drawn back slightly and as he exhaled he slid the stick forward hitting the cue ball in the center. The ball moved with surprising speed and hit the stripped red ball knocking it into the back left corner pocket.

As Stephen stood a squeal of excitement escaped the girl's lips and she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a celebratory hug.

"Owe owe!" Michelle's voice rang from the side of her other best friend, Violet.

Christie glanced over Stephen's shoulder and narrowed her eyes on the two before releasing the man. He watched her as his brow lifted in a curious expression. She blushed and turned her head to look at Cena who also had a similar curious look on his face. Christie let out an exasperated sigh before taking her second turn. Stephen told her which ball would be best to hit and she repeated what he showed her. Sure enough the ball slid into the pocket easily enough. The girl was able to make up for the slow start and now she was only one ball behind Cena.

Cena and Christie were starring each other down. Between them was the eight ball tucked neatly next to one of the far sides of the table. It was Cena's turn and the two had been going back and forth with the eight ball for several turns now. Cena had a smirk upon his lips as if he was sure he would be taking the win. Stephen's teeth were gnashed together as he watched now concerned about the new stake that had been decided on a couple turns back. Cena wanted to provoke the Irishman into realizing what he wanted so Cena proposed that he get something if he won. The girl was to go on a date with Cena if he were to win. Christie didn't mind it only because she knew that it would be like an outing with a sibling. Cena lined up his shot and took it. Christie bit her bottom lip as she watched the ball roll towards the eight ball. The entire group was silent at this point leaning forward in anticipation.

The Irishman let out a whoosh of air that he had been holding as he saw the eight ball stop mere inches from the pocket. Christie's shot was completely lined up now and all she needed to do was hit the eight ball in without putting the cue ball as well. Stephen maneuvered himself around the table and to Christie's side. His fingers closed around her upper arm as he bent his head down to hers. Those large green orbs starred up at him, obviously nervous.

"Take it easy alright? Don't hit the cue too hard…"

"Kay…" Christie said almost breathlessly. He was close enough to where she could smell his aftershave. That alone made her knees weak.

He stepped back and gave her an encouraging grin. Christie turned her head and looked back at the pool table then up to her friends who were all giving her a thumbs up. Her kid sister was smirking in her direction before winking at her. She knew her sister was winking about Stephen. Crystal and Christie were so much alike that words weren't necessary for the two girls to carry on a discussion. They could literally use body language to share an entire conversation which most people would find incredibly bizarre.

Christie returned her focus back to the pool table and got herself ready. She shifted her weight several times before taking in a slow, steady breath, pulling the stick back while doing so. The breath was then released slowly as she hit the cue slightly. The cue rolled forward and tapped the eight ball. Everyone was leaning forward waiting, holding their breath in anticipation. The eight ball slid into the pocket and the cue stopped at the edge. Hoots and hollers erupted from the group as Christie let out a cry of delight before turning to attack the Celtic warrior. She launched her body into his already open arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could hear his laughter as she gripped his shoulders and shook him repeating over and over that she won.

"I never win anything and I just won! Free trip to Miami!"

Christie realized where exactly she was and her position on Stephen she could have swore her body did that thing that cartoons did where they would turn red all the way from their toes to their head. If anyone were to pour water on her head, rather than getting her hair wet, the water would turn to steam before it would touch her. Christie didn't know how to get down as Stephen's arms were wound around her lower back, dangerously close to her rear. Her legs dropped from his waist and he slowly lowered her back down.

"Sorry…" she managed to utter while looking at the ground, sulking like a child.

He dropped a heavy hand onto her head and smiled down at her.

"You're perfectly fine sweetheart. You made my night by getting that excited… it's my victory as well you know. I mean I did teach you how to play."

Christie looked up at the Celtic warrior and felt her stomach clench at how he was looking down at her. His blue gaze was so warm, but something else lurked behind that kind exterior. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she did know that the look was vaguely familiar. Had someone else looked at her like that… like she was a possession possibly? That couldn't be it.


	7. Stay the Night

Christie's was giggling furiously as she tried to jam the key into the locked door. Jackie was barking on the other side while Stephen was trying to assist her in opening the door. His large hands fell onto her smaller ones before prying the keys away from delicate fingers. With one quick movement the door was unlocked and Christie was already tumbling into the foyer, Jackie already licking her wildly.

"Stop it!" Christie whined still laughing, now on the ground playfully swatting at Jackie. Stephen watched idly for a moment before stepping in and pulling her up from the carpet. In mere seconds she was up in the air then pulled into his chest, arms pinned to her sides. The woman sobered as her bright green eyes locked onto the man's bright blue orbs that seemed darker almost, dangerous even. Christie wiggled to try and get out of his grasp and quickly realized that was not the best idea. Her body went rigid and she held her breath watching him. She could tell that his jaw was tight, meaning he was clenching his teeth. Not good.

Finally, Stephen let her back down to her feet only to see her crumple back to the ground. A whine escaped her as she slapped at her knees. A man making a girl's knees weak was one thing, but this was just ridiculous. Innocently, the woman averted her gaze back up to meet Stephen's and she let her lips upturn into a timid smile. "Help?" she questioned meekly lifting one dainty hand to allow him a way to pull her back to her feet which he ignored to her disappointment. He lifted her with one arm behind her back and the other beneath her knees. She merely pouted in his arms because he was doing everything she wanted him to do if they were an item, but they weren't. This was definitely teasing.

"You're no fair…" Christie breathed out against his chest.

"How's that sweetheart?"

"You're teasing me…" those innocent green orbs peeked up at his face as he pushed her bedroom door open.

"Teasin'? I'm not sure I see how I could be teasin' you… What is it you want?"

"Don't ask me that… it's embarrassing."

"It's your birthday… tell me. Maybe we can arrange somethin'"

Stephen laid her out across her bed and sat down on the edge waiting for her to respond. Christie rolled over to face the opposite direction and suddenly she was feeling way too sober to answer that question honestly.

"Um… well… could you maybe stay the night with me? I mean… we talk on the phone till late anyways and it's nice to have company other than Jackie."

Jackie's ears perked up and she dropped her head onto the end of the bed. Those brown eyes watched the two curiously as her tail flicked back and forth at the mention of her name. A deep chuckle escaped the Irishman as he smiled down on the petite woman.

"I think I can handle such an easy task. I have to leave tomorrow though… I have to meet up with Brian so we can head to the next city."

"That's fine... what time?" Christie rolled back over to look at Stephen to find him already peeling off his t-shirt. She quickly rolled back over and inched towards the far side of the bed to allow him room on her queen sized mattress.

"Around 10 in the mornin'. Is that alright?"

"Sure it is, I will have breakfast ready for you… do you have clothes to change into in your car? If not I can wash what you have and well… Um… I don't know what to tell you about your underwear…"

Another laugh escaped the man and Christie felt the bed dip as Stephen crawled in after her.

"Don't worry Christie, I came prepared."

"You knew you were staying the night here! How would you know that? Were you planning…" Christie rolled back over to face Stephen her eyes narrowed on him to only have him catch her around the waist and pull her into his now bare chest. Her last phrase was lost to her as she starred up at Stephen who was in a pair of boxers and nothing else and she happened to be in the same bed as him.

"I was worried about you. I thought I would stay the night if you were sick from too much drinkin'."

Christie nodded her voice still useless. Christie was sure if she talked right now it would be either useless garble or her asking him to take her big 'V'. Both options seemed like a bad idea, the first for obvious reasons and the second because she was still terrified. Instead the woman allowed her eyes to drift down to her hands that were placed on his chest. She had to admit that they looked good there. It was a silly thought, but in her half dazed mind it seemed normal.

Both of them lay silent for awhile before Stephen rolled onto his back taking Christie with him. Her body was pressed to his side and her cheek rested on his shoulder. The wrestler had one arm draped around her midsection to hold her to him. Christie smiled and allowed her eyes to close. She could hear his heart beating, slow and steady as his breathing began to slow. Her eyes opened and she peered up at the man and realized he had already fallen asleep. Biting her bottom lip she rose up slightly to get a better look at his sleeping face. Self control was completely lost as she bent down and pressed her lips gently to his before settling back down to fall asleep.

The sun trickled through black drapes and fell onto the sleeping face of Christie. She stirred and a soft groan escaped her lips as her body arched to stretch. Lashes fluttered as she allowed her eyes to open. Those green orbs scanned the room and she heard the shower running. Christie's brows furrowed together confused before she realized who that was. In a second she was up and starring at her bathroom door in disbelief. He was in her bathroom, showering. Christie felt her knees shaking and a bubbly feeling erupted in the pit of her stomach. The woman wiggled around pumping her fists in the air for her small victory then made her way into the kitchen.

As she moved into the kitchen she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and went to work. Christie made grits, eggs sunny-side-up, toast, and bacon of course. Stephen made his way out into the living room and peered at the woman who was now portioning out the food to two separate dishes. With a smirk, Stephen moved into the kitchen behind her and reached around her to steal a piece of bacon. The woman made a small noise as she jumped and turned to face him. Christie's eyes narrowed on the thief as he chewed on the bacon she was just about to serve to her own plate.

"Uh uh, no, out of my kitchen this instant or you get nothin'." Her Texan twang came out strong as she swatted at his arms with him laughing the whole time.

"I thought it was only fair since you stole something from me last night…" those blue eyes sparked mischievously as Christine gawked at him.

Immediately she turned back around to face to food her face now incredibly hot as blood rushed to her cheeks. He was awake! She thought to herself about to lose her mind. Stephen then made his way back out of the kitchen laughing as Christie stood there horrified.

"By the way sweetheart, you might want to buy a couple of extra things next time you go to the grocery. I can't very well be goin' around smelling like a woman evr'y time I come to Dallas." Stephen was now seated on her couch smirking in her general direction and Christie was staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" she breathed out those eyes watching him curiously.

"Well, I think we are acquainted enough for me to just stay here after a show rather than havin' to spend money on a hotel room."

"Yeah… I guess that's a good idea, but you could have asked me…"

"I didn't think you would say no after last night."

"Nothing happened last night…"

"You wanted me to stay with you. How you wanted the company… don't you remember?"

"Oh…" Christie recalled her words and made her way into the living room with food in hand. She set down both plates as Stephen watched her.

"Oh? Did you change your mind?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just I thought you…" She stopped herself.

"Thought I what?" He pushed, ignoring his food now and moving closer to her.

"That maybe you had someone to stay with other than me, I don't know I mean you are Sheamus. You are loved by so many women so why stay with me?"

Stephen paused for a moment watching her. She was ringing her hands and starring at her lap. He could tell she was nervous and he tried to understand why she would be. The woman was beautiful, but she obviously didn't see it that way. He wondered how her self-esteem could be so low to think that she was not even in his realm. Stephen let out a sigh and reached over to her dropping a large hand on top of hers.

"Relax sweetheart. You aren't like the other girls. We became friends and I can't say that about other fans or women I have met up until now. I thought I could, but you don't pursue me like they do, you don't throw yourself at me and that's why I want to be able to stay with you when I am here; for peace and quiet and to spend time with a friend. Is that really so strange?"

"No, I guess not. I'm sorry for being all weird and mopey." Christie lifted her gaze to look at Stephen. He was smiling at her and his gaze was so gentle as if he knew she was like thin glass. Oh, how little did he know. Christie was far more fragile than he could possibly imagine. Her life had been far from easy and it didn't seem to be getting easier for her.

Stephen simply nodded at her apology and the two set off to eat. They ate in an awkward silence before Christie vanished into the bathroom to shower herself. She emerged from the bathroom to find Stephen gathering his things. Christie ran a hand through damp hair and let out a sigh.

"Come here Christie, I'm leaving and it will be awhile before I will be able to see you again."

Christie obliged and made her way to him and the front door. His large arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace and she allowed her body to relax in his arms. It felt so nice, he was so warm and even though his body was hard as a rock, he felt soft to her almost. For some reason, this time seemed strange and tears began to well up in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes closed as to hide the fact that she was getting so emotional for no particular reason. She was a woman after all.

Stephen grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so she would look at him to find her eyes squeezed shut. "Open your eyes Christie." He whispered and she couldn't disobey. Her eyes opened and the repressed tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks. Why am I crying? Christie mused in her own thoughts. Why did this feel like she wouldn't see him for such a long time when she knew that she would be seeing him in a couple of months in Miami.

What happened next stunned Christie, but that warm fluttery feeling left her feeling somewhat whole again. His lips brushed over her cheeks to wipe away the tears then met her own lips. His grip around her tightened and Christie felt her whole body go limp. Her fingered gripped the shirt he wore as to hold herself up. Just as quickly as he started he stopped and pulled away. The Celtic warrior then smiled down at her before he released her and walked out of her door. Christie couldn't even say goodbye and for some reason she was glad that she couldn't because she knew that for some reason or another she would break down.

Christie sat down on her couch starring at the blank TV mentally scolding herself for allowing her-self to get so attached. She knew that anything with him wouldn't be permanent and she would probably get hurt. A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up to get started on the rest of her day. There was no point in wallowing in her own depressed thoughts.

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait everyone! I have been incredibly busy with work, school, and some personal family issues that have demanded the majority of my attention. You probably won't see another chapter for a bit as I am failing my composition class, kind of strange right since I am a writer? I know... but with my mom in the hospital I just stopped working on the class for a month to take care of my family sooo it is back to the grind and I have to get to it. So after this chapter you all will probably see the next chapter in May. I will try to get to it sooner than that, but I can't promise anything. Thank you all for the lovely messages and comments. Please feel free to comment more. I know that this chapter leaves us at a strange point in the story, but better things will be coming soon I promise. I have a lot planned for you readers and for Christie and Stephen. Please enjoy and again feel free to comment and message me. Thank you again everyone!**


	8. The Past

**Chapter 8: The Past**

~ Distance by Christina Perry~

"Please don't stand so close to me

I'm having trouble breathing.

I'm afraid of what you'll see right now.

I give you everything I am,

All my broken heart beats.

Until I know you'll understand.

And I will make sure to keep my distance,

Say "I love you" when you're not listening…"

**A/N: So I am the worst ever. It has been SOOOO long and I am sorry all of you loyal readers. Thank you for your kind comments! Thank you all for believing in me and waiting so patiently for the next chapter to come out. I tried to make it a bit longer and add in some fun parts so I hope you enjoy. Please comment and feel free to message me. **

The air was thick, so thick it was almost hard to breath. The humidity had helped apply what looked like the thin layer of sweat to everyone in the room. Even though summer had barely started, it still felt like August in late May. Unfortunately for Christie and her interviewers, they were all stuck in a small room on what seemed to be the hottest day of the year. The gentleman seated in the far left seat to Christie, his right, swatted at a mosquito before returning his attention back to Christie. The woman wore a hopeful smile, but she could tell from the look on his face that she didn't get the job.

"I'm sorry, but you just don't really fit the part although I do admit that you obviously have talent and a beautiful voice at that."

The three others in the room nodded in agreement and Christie's face fell.

"…but…" another member voiced causing Christie to avert her gaze over to him. "…we are looking for a composer to help with the Diva's entrance music." Christie's eye lit up immediately at those words and a broad grin appeared on her lips. Her stage fright had almost thwarted her plans yet again and suddenly there was hope.

"First we will need to send the tape of your audition to Jim and then we will call you to bring you out to New York."

"Wait… Jim? Like Jim Johnston?"

The men in suits all smiled at the girl as she mentioned the composer of WWE music.

"He works in New York?"

"Sometimes, he travels quite a bit and if he thinks you fit the bill you will also be traveling quite a bit."

The interview had ended with Christie shaking the hands of the four men before heading out to her rental car. It was a bright little red Fiat 500 automatic which she had picked out because it was 29-35 mpg. There was an excursion what was also up for rental, but the gas mileage was horrendous. Christie wasn't a tree hugger, but she was thrifty. Saving money was very important for someone paying their way through college not to mention attending WWE shows as often as humanly possible.

Christie pulled into a 'U' shaped drive way as the wire gate slowly screeched closed behind her. The little Fiat crawled to a stop and Christie pulled the emergency brake up before cutting the engine. Those hazel eyes darted around the very familiar scene. It was her Grammy and Papa's house and the scene before her caused her stomach to knot and tears to blur her vision. The yard that surrounded the house was over grown. The once beautiful vines on the side of the house had withered and still clung desperately to the bricks. She had expected it to be bad but this was far worse than she had imagined. The last time Christie had been to this house was 9 years ago and back then Grammy and Papa were still caring for the house. Now it was blatantly obvious that no one was caring for it at all.

After retrieving her bags from the car she made her way to the side door that once led to the garage that had been turned into a large living room. Everything was just how she remembered it. There was a thick layer of dust on everything, but the smell of old books and lavender was still very much there. A sad smile graced the woman's pink lips as she wandered further into what she had once called home. The place was desolate and she could practically feel the soul of the house call to her, crying, asking for some company. For a week she would comply gladly. She too missed this place and she could feel it missed her as well. Memories of her pit bull named Red stretched out in front of the French door basking in the sun light with a young Christie at the age of 4 curled up at his side. Even as a child she had been tiny. The dog dwarfed her and cared for her as if she were one of his own.

At some point Christie felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't even realized when she had started to cry and a nervous giggle escaped the girl. With a sigh she continued to her old room. There were two beds and her younger sister's crib was still intact at the foot of what was her mother's bed. On the side table there was a little music box with a teddy bear on it. Another smile appeared on her lips as she set down her suit cases and lifted the little trinket into her hand. She gently blew the dust away from it then twisted the key. After a moment Fur Elise began to play. It was familiar tune which warmed the woman as she dropped down onto her bed. She gazed up at the wall where her dream catcher used to be and smiled. It was at her apartment back in Texas. After Papa passed away her mom brought it home along with the peridot ring that Grammy had made for her when she was born.

'Gonna Get Over You' by Sara Bareilles began to play as Christie basked in memories. The song lulled her away from her thoughts and brought her back to the present. She answered her phone and a very welcome Irish brogue sounded on the other line.

"Did you make it to Miami alright?"

"Of course… I am at my grandparents' house now. You're not in town are you?"

"I'm close enough. How long will you be in town?"

"I thought about staying for a week. I am going to visit some family tomorrow. Why?"

"Give me the address." Stephen demanded. "I'm coming to see you. It's a rare chance."

Christie beamed at nothing in particular and relished the warm bubbly sensation that began to consume her. She quickly gave him the address and they said their farewells. Afterwards the woman wandered around the house, her fingertips brushing over familiar objects. Her Grammy was a firm believer in spirits and Christie had always believed that Grammy was right, at least in this house. The walls seemed to whisper as Christie stopped to look at the painting of the woman in the red dress. The portrait was painted by Grammy a little after Christie had been born. What was odd about the painting was how the woman looked almost identical to herself. Long dark hair braided and draped over a shoulder with green eyes peering curiously down at Christie. The woman in the red dress wore no smile, but the look in her eyes seemed to question Christie.

A knock on the front door alarmed Christie. She jumped then pulled her transfixed gaze off of the painting. She wondered how long she had been starring up at the master piece, but quickly did away with the thought. The woman pulled the front door open to let Stephen into the foyer. His blue eyes scanned over his surroundings before he let his eyes fall upon the small woman. Her cheeks were still flushed from crying at each little thing that brought back a memory. A forced smile graced the woman's lips and Stephen bent down slightly to wrap his arms around her. He could see the pained look in her eyes. Christie was obviously feeling the loss more than ever being here, being home.

Christie's fingers clutched at his shirt as her face pressed into his chest. She gulped in a breath of relief as she allowed the loss to melt into the floor. Stephen, without saying a word, warmed her and brought a positive ray of light back into her. She could smell the soap he must have used that morning and she realized that she could stay like this forever wrapped up in his arms. A sigh escaped her as her body began to relax in the Irishman's embrace.

"It's alright sweetheart…" Stephen spoke after a moment. His breath was hot on her ear as leaned down to her to give Christie words of comfort. Christie tilted her head back to give him a thankful smile. Her eyes shone with repressed tears, cheeks were flushed and tear stained. Stephen's gaze softened on her, his arms tightened around her midsection and he leaned down.

His lips fell on hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. With one arm wrapped around her waist his other hand lifted to her neck, holding her to him. Christie's arms were wrapped around his neck and her hands found the back of his hat. She tugged it off and allowed delicate fingers slid through the soft red hair. The kiss grew more frantic; they pulled away from each other for a moment before allowing their lips to slant over each others' once again. Stephen's grip tightened on her which caused a whimper escape from Christie's lips.

Stephen's hands left her briefly which had Christie in a panic that he would pull away. Her arms constricted around his neck. Large, bruising hands reached down to grip her thighs. He lifted her with ease allowing Christie to wrap her legs around his waist. The Irishman backed Christie to the wall and pulled his lips away from hers. She was left gasping as his mouth dropped to her collar bone. Another whimper escaped her. Christie wanted her hands on him and now. She was reeling as he pushed her small frame into the wall, his mouth leaving a path of fire across sensitive flesh.

The Florida University fight song is what distracted both of them. They stilled for a moment before they realized it was a phone. Stephen let Christie down as she fumbled to reach into her pocket. She withdrew the now offensive device and answered.

"Hello?"

"Christie? It's Aunt Mary. I wanted to let you know that we are having a barbeque tonight and swimming. Uncle Chris would like to see you so please come over around 5 okay?"

"Absolutely. Will everyone be there?"

"Curtis, Lydia, Chris, Marlow, C.J., the twins and Sammie will be over."

"I can't wait! Does Marlow know I am coming?"

"Not yet."

"Good, keep it a secret. She is going to be beside herself when I walk in. Oh, would it be okay for me to bring a guest?"

"A guest? You just arrived in Miami today? Did you already meet someone?"

Christie let out a laugh her hazel gaze watching as Stephen rearranged himself before wandering around the front living room looking at the paintings and different decorations that were decades old.

"I didn't just meet him, we have been friends for awhile now and he is in the area as well."

"Oh, well I don't mind. Just know your Uncle Chris and Uncle Curtis might scare him off."

"Somehow I doubt that, but we'll see."

"Alright honey… I'll see you later this evening then. I will text you the address in case you don't have it already."

"Thank you Aunt Mary. I love you."

"I love you too honey. Bye."

"Ciao."

Christie looked at the screen of her phone as it went blank, a content smile on her face. Her eyes then lifted to see the Celtic Warrior watching her. There was something in his gaze that was different. He looked hungry even. Christie swallowed nervously before bending to pick up his hat.

"Do you have a bathing suit with you by chance?" Christie asked as she reached up to placed Stephen's hat back on his head. She was too short and it was crooked. She let out a snort before she was over taken by a fit of giggles. It wasn't him she was laughing at, but herself and the whole situation with acting so familiar with a freaking superstar!

"I didn't think we would be swimmin'. Do we need to go to the store real quick?"

"It should be fine. I will see if my Uncle Curtis has something you can wear. He is a body builder. I'm sure he has something that might fit you." With that being said Christie pulled out her phone and sent a text to Uncle Curtis.

Christie had changed into her black string bikini and a pair of cut off jean shorts. She wore a sheer coral tank top and her hair was down in long waves. Stephen and Christie were walking up the side walk as the front door slammed open. A teenage girl with bronzed skin and long black hair stood in the door way with an irritated expression. She then stomped over to Christie and Stephen before wrapping her arms around Christie's neck.

"Could you seriously not tell me you were coming?! That is super rude. I cannot believe you! I should totally hate you, but I missed you so much."

Christie laughed as she let her arms wrap around the younger girl. Marlow looked a lot like Christie as far as face shape and body shape was concerned. Christie's skin was a couple shades lighter and her hair was also brown rather than black. Marlow had dark brown eyes that a boy could easily get lost in. Fortunately enough for Uncle Chris, that wasn't an issue yet as his baby girl warded off boys at all costs. Marlow was ambitious for a 16 year old girl. She was in the student council and she was in accelerated classes. Marlow was also involved in soccer with the school and club soccer. Boys were not something on her agenda… yet.

As the women separated Marlow noticed the man at Christie's side. Her brows lifted in what looked like surprise. Marlow's head turned to look back at Christie so fast that Christie was surprised the girl didn't give herself whiplash. The teenage girl's eyes were wide and a smirk was appearing on her lips. Christie rolled her eyes and began the introductions for the first time.

"Marlow this is Stephen, Stephen this is Marlow."

"Pleasure to meetcha girlie." Stephen spoke his Irish brogue think and she could have sworn she saw Marlow swoon.

"Alright… I think we should go ahead and do that little-bit several more times than grab a beer?" Christie suggested looking back up to the Irishman.

"Whatever you say sweetheart…" Stephen breathed out as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling Christie into his side.

As the couple walked in they were bombarded with Christie's family. The Italian family was all hugs and kisses as the pair entered the threshold. Aunt Mary was the first to walk up to Christie and give her a warm hug giving a kiss on each cheek. Aunt Mary would then give Stephen a hug before looking back at Christie with a knowing grin on her lips. Aunt Lydia followed Aunt Mary's lead and did the same. Christie's cousins were next in line and they each took turns giving hugs to Christie and giving Stephen a shy greeting. Uncle Curtis was next and he sure looked gloomy. His gaze was on Stephen measuring the Irishman up. He thrust out a black pair of trunks to Stephen before giving his entire attention to his niece. He kissed her forehead and wrapped her up in his arms. He lifted her off the ground and shook her back and forth like a rag doll Christie laughing all the while. The man in his fifties set her back down and smiled at her. "I missed you a lot Chrissy bear." The woman smiled up at her uncle feeling like a child again. "I missed you too Uncle Curtis." Her uncle then looked back at Stephen and the frown returned. "Do anything stupid to her and get ready for the Italian mob to come after you." Christie snorted and Stephen acted polite and nodded. "Of course… I wouldn't dare hurt a hair on her head sir." With a grunt Uncle Curtis followed the rest of the party outside.

Only one person was left in the center of the living room staring at the two guests. Uncle Chris had a sad smile on his face as he walked up to the two. Christie felt the tears coming again. Her eyes stung as she squeezed her eyes shut. Christie had always been very close to Uncle Chris. He was her dad when she didn't have one and he always made her feel more loved than his sister could, Christie's mother. "Come here." Her uncle breathed out and Christie launched herself into his arms. The tears spilled over as Uncle Chris wrapped her up in a tight embrace.

"I missed you little one." Uncle Chris said into her hair.

"I'm not little anymore Uncle Chris."

"You'll always be little to me. Now, let me look at you. It's been years."

He held Christie back at arm's length and at that time Christie could see how much he had aged. He was in his late forties now and the corners of his eyes and mouth were wrinkled. His hair was now like salt and pepper and he looked impossibly tired.

"You grew up so well my little girl. You became a woman before I could even blink."

"It's okay, at least you don't have to change my diapers anymore." Christie said with a laugh. Uncle Chris nodded then looked over to Stephen.

"Oh, Uncle Chris, this is Stephen. Stephen, this is my Uncle Chris."

The two men silently extended their hands to give each other a firm handshake.

"Alright you two, I don't want to keep you standing in the foyer forever. Everything is going on outback."

The three of them moved through the house and to the back porch. The porch was covered with a wooden cross hatched top which would not save you from rain; put would provide protection from the blistering sun. The pool was large and almost everyone was already in it with the exception of Aunt Lydia and Uncle Curtis. Lydia sat in a lawn chair reading quietly to herself while Uncle Curtis began to work on burgers and hotdogs. Uncle Chris and Stephen disappeared back into the house and Christie went for the outside fridge. She grabbed a bottle of Dos Equis and took a seat waiting for Stephen to come back out.

"Christie! Are you getting in the pool?" called one of the twins. The twins were identical twin boys with the exception, one was chubby and the other had a lean build. They were both already freshman in high school which blew Christie's mind. Time really did fly as you got older.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on my friend."

"Sweet! We are gonna play volleyball when you get in! Get ready to lose!" The boys laughed together and she smirked.

"Alright… we'll see you two. I will have you know I am a former self-proclaimed pool volleyball champion."

"That doesn't mean anything at all!" The other twin called over.

"You'll see…"

Christie's attention was drawn away by the sound of the sliding door opening and closing. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled when she made eye contact with Stephen. He was barefoot in black trunks and he looked amazing. Each muscle was so clearly defined in person. She stood and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen off of the table.

"Don't even act like you don't need it." She said as she poured the baby sunscreen into her hand. She bought this for this trip because it made her skin soft rather than sticky and it had a high SPF. It would be perfect for his milky skin as well.

"I won't argue sweetheart. Go to town." He laughed as his blue gaze watched her as she placed both palms on his chest. She let her hands slid slowly over each muscle and scolded herself for doing so. Her lower abdomen clenched as her body grew hot again. Christie made sure to cover each inch of him before peeling off her tank top and shorts. She wasn't perfect by any means, but her body was feminine. Her body was very much like an hour glass with her large breasts, average sized waist, and a booty that a man could actually grab. Her stomach was mostly flat except for that one trouble spot. Even with her discrepancies Stephen looked at her like she was a piece of meat. Uncle Curtis was obviously aware and threw a wet paper towel at the back of Stephen's head.

"I hope the water is cold so you can cool off kid or else we will be having some issues."

Aunt Lydia perked up and watched silently for a moment while Christie began to fend for Stephen and Stephen just held up his hands with an apologetic smile.

"You're a man right? Surely you understand how difficult it could be to look away from something as beautiful as her."

"I…. uh…." Christie stuttered her eyes looking away from Uncle Curtis to look back at Stephen. He thought she was beautiful. Little did he know, in her head fireworks were being set off, someone was playing a violin, and her inner self was dancing whilst hugging herself.

"Curtis… leave him alone. He obviously won't do anything stupid with her. Get a clue." Lydia finally spoke out against her brother. Curtis frowned, gave Stephen one more warning glare before going back to cooking.

"I'm sorry about that…" Christie said as the two made their way to the pool. "I was the first grand-baby born and Uncle Curtis and Uncle Chris were very protective of me. I guess Uncle Curtis isn't ready to see me with a man yet even if we aren't an item."

"You have a point…"

His words stung somehow. She spoke the truth and he only acknowledged it as such, but the fact that they weren't an item was still upsetting. Christie couldn't let it bother her though. He was giving her the time of day and meeting her family and he kissed her like that earlier in the day that had her nearly on her knees begging for more.

The two finally joined everyone in the pool and the games began…

**A/N: Cliff hanger? I think yes. I need to add some conflict to this story so expect some craziness to go down in the next couple of chapters. Again, thank you for your patience and thank you for reading! ~Brittany**


End file.
